September 7, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:08 Flower1470 i is first . Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:47 Loving77 hey pweeb 6:47 Flower1470 Sup America 6:54 Loving77 I just watched the Arthur thing oh my gosh lol 6:54 Flower1470 :P 7:03 Loving77 Lily when I draw art for Rise of the Berries do you think I should draw something for each part or the whole thing? 7:03 Flower1470 its up to you . . Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:05 Dragonian King hi guys 8:06 Flower1470 Hey Silly 8:06 Dragonian King how was your vacation or whatever it was :P 8:07 Flower1470 Very good 8:07 Dragonian King awesome (yes) 8:07 Flower1470 On Tuesday we went to a waterpark Then to a zoo on Wednesday A bunch of random things on Thursday And to the aquarium on Friday 8:10 Dragonian King sounds fun :D 8:10 Flower1470 It was :D Do you want to see pictures I took at the zoo? 8:10 Dragonian King sure 8:11 Flower1470 http://s1249.photobucket.com/user/Flower1470/library/Zoo pictures?sort=3&page=1 its going to ask for a password hopefully? 8:12 Dragonian King it did 8:12 Loving77 Hiii silly 8:13 Dragonian King sup peep it looks like they had cool birds :O the kangaroos you saw were way more interesting :P when i go to the zoo they're usually sleeping lol 8:16 Flower1470 they were wallabies 8:17 Dragonian King ohhh 8:17 Flower1470 not kangaroos 8:17 Dragonian King well they look like kangaroos :P 8:17 Flower1470 yes lol 8:18 Dragonian King http://s1249.photobucket.com/user/Flower1470/media/Zoo pictures/PICT0168_zps1d360a9f.jpg.html?sort=3&o=206 is this a red panda? 8:18 Flower1470 yep 8:18 Dragonian King i never see the red pandas they're always in their super-secret-inside-area or whatever :P those were cool pictures :D 8:19 Flower1470 Ty I have videos but I need Peep to approve them lol 8:20 Dragonian King lol 8:21 Loving77 Silly do you go on the extreme rides like roller coasters when you go to an amusement park? 8:21 Dragonian King no i don't go to amusement parks really actually 8:22 Loving77 darn well I like the awesome rides lily doesn't lol 8:22 Dragonian King lol i have a neutral opinion, i guess :P 8:23 Loving77 I want someone to go on with me but no one wants to 8:23 Flower1470 I'm not a "extreme" ride person an* 8:23 Loving77 I got my mom to go on with me a few times but she's says she's getting "too old" 8:24 Dragonian King lol 8:24 Loving77 But I got Will to go on the Double Shot with me :D 8:25 Flower1470 ive got pictures of the double shot hold on 8:27 Loving77 There was this one ride that turns you upside down high in the air continuously and I went on it. I almost threw up. Never doing it again. :P 8:28 Dragonian King lol 8:31 Loving77 I got myself a huge cookie while we were there. I didn't save any for you. Sorry silly. 8:31 Dragonian King awwww :( 8:32 Flower1470 does this work http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/PICT0406 8:33 Dragonian King that tall thingy? 8:33 Flower1470 Yes I went on it last year with PEep Peep* it was terrifying 8:34 Loving77 It wasn't that bad 8:34 Flower1470 DUDE now ou relaly sound like America you really* 8:35 Loving77 :P 8:35 Flower1470 have you watched the videos yet 8:35 Loving77 not all of them 8:35 Flower1470 QUICKLY GO 8:50 Loving77 eh idk 8:50 Flower1470 its up to you 8:50 Loving77 well all you see is my arm whatever 8:51 Flower1470 good? 8:51 Loving77 sure 8:51 Flower1470 okay Silly I speak in a couple of these I'm not responsible for any ear damage incurred bc of my voice 8:52 Dragonian King lol ok 8:52 Loving77 Silly guess how much ONE rare DM card costs at the boardwalk mall. 8:53 Dragonian King um 40 bucks? 8:53 Loving77 close 8:53 Flower1470 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list= 8:53 Dragonian King 50? 8:54 Loving77 50 bucks for Rank-up magic - the seventh one. I was like lolnope It was in a fancy glass case with a few other cards 8:54 Dragonian King wow THE ZOO IS FULL OF PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPS 8:55 Flower1470 LOL . 9:37 Dragonian King . 9:38 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:38 Dragonian King bye peep i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:00 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:September 2014